Moments in History with Mr. Gus
is a recurring short after Food Truck, Uncle Grandpa at the Movies, Except for Cooper and Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle. Character Appearances Major Characters *Mr. Gus *George Washington *Leonardo Da Vinci *Napoleon Bonaparte *Frederic Chopin Minor Characters *Belly Bag *Mona Lisa *Napoleon's Giant Horse Plot After Food Truck (George Washington) Mr. Gus recalls a story about George Washington and reveals to us how absent minded he was. George Washington always forgot his pants, to the point Mr. Gus had to remind him that he had no pants. George Washington declared it a new law that pants are required to wear from that moment on. Belly Bag reminds Mr. Gus that he doesn't wear any pants himself after he finishes the story, in which Mr. Gus responds by shaming himself. After Uncle Grandpa at the Movies (Leonardo Da Vinci) Mr. Gus recalls a story about Leonardo Da Vinci was painting a picture about Mona Lisa and he throwed the painting away and let Mona Lisa Out and he found Mr. Gus that that he wanted to paint it and he thinks its great and Mr. gus has a wig on it and after he finishes the story he painted his lips on the picture. After Expect for Cooper (Napoleon) Mr. Gus tells the viewers that they'll be looking at a prominent figure of 19th century Europe who was not only known for his military expertise but also his influential progress in extinguishing oppressions of the feudal era. Mr. Gus goes on saying that Napoleon Bonaparte with great ambition was one that many didn't realize that his part of the French revolution might not have been possible if it weren't for a peculiar moment in history. Napoleon thinks that it's horrible that if he can't mount his giant horse, then how would he be able to lead his army to victory and thinks to himself about contacting his associates to help him, he then looks for a carrier pigeon. Mr. Gus then proceeds to offer his help to Napoleon and he wonders how someone like Mr. Gus could do to help him. Mr. Gus bends over to allow napoleon to walk casually up and mount his horse, and now he can start the revolution. And with his raising hand, his reign of France soon became a reality, Mr. Gus comments that to overcome adversity, you have to step up to the challenge, he then tries to put his book back on the shelf and falls down to the ground. After Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle (Frederic Chopin) Mr. Gus welcomes the viewers and tells us that we'll be looking at one of the greatest pianists of all time who's known as Frederic Chopin who's known for some of the best piano songs of our time and with all compositions, it all starts out with the first note. Frederic Chopin is having trouble writing a new song and wonders how will he ever finish his piece in time for the concert tonight and worries that everyone will talk about Mozart instead of him, he tries to write some notes down and sees that he's out of ink. Frederic Chopin demands Mr. Gus to bring him some ink and he does, Frederic Chopin wonders what took him so long and informs him about the concert while tickling his nose and sneezing some new notes on the sheet music, Frederic Chopin then marvels at the new music and he performs it at his concert and that's how Frederic Chopin performed one of his most famous works. Mr. Gus tells the viewers that a happy accident can make happy history, he sneezes and the piano case calls on his fingers and is unable to escape. Gallery George Washington Mr. Gus and Belly Bag in MIHWMG 03.png Mr. Gus and Belly Bag in MIHWMG 02.png Mr. Gus and Belly Bag in MIHWMG 01.png Mr. Gus and George Washington 02.png Mr. Gus and George Washington 01.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 20.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 19.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 18.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 17.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 16.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 15.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 14.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 13.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 12.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 11.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 10.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 09.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 08.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 07.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 06.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 05.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 04.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 03.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 02.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMG 01.png George Washington 05.png George Washington 04.png George Washington 03.png George Washington 02.png George Washington 01.png Belly Bag in MIHWMG 03.png Belly Bag in MIHWMG 02.png Belly Bag in MIHWMG 01.png Leonardo DaVinci Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 15.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 14.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 13.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 12.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 11.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 10.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 09.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 08.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 07.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 06.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 05.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 04.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 03.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 02.png Mr. Gus in MIHWMGLD 01.png MIHWMGLD 20.png MIHWMGLD 19.png MIHWMGLD 18.png MIHWMGLD 17.png MIHWMGLD 16.png MIHWMGLD 15.png MIHWMGLD 14.png MIHWMGLD 13.png MIHWMGLD 12.png MIHWMGLD 11.png MIHWMGLD 10.png MIHWMGLD 09.png MIHWMGLD 08.png MIHWMGLD 07.png MIHWMGLD 06.png MIHWMGLD 05.png MIHWMGLD 04.png MIHWMGLD 03.png MIHWMGLD 02.png MIHWMGLD 01.png Category:Shorts Category:Recurring Shorts